Falling For The School's Bad BoyTroublemaker
by InuYashaFan1997
Summary: Kagome Higurashi goes to Ferdual Era High she becomes best friends with the bad boy/troublemaker of the school Inuyasha Takashi. Full summary inside. Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Aya/Kog
1. Chapter 1: How We Met

**Summary: When Kagome Higurashi goes to Ferdual Era High she becomes best friends with the school's bad boy/troublemaker Inuyasha Takashi. Will sparks fly? Or will Inuyasha's ex Kikyo get in the way? Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Aya/Kog.**

**Chapter 1: How We Met**

**Kagome's POV**

* * *

><p>"<em>Beep"<em>

"_Beep"_

"Kagome hurry up!" A 17 year old silvered haired boy said

I got out from my bed, stretched and walked to my window. I opened it and looked out and saw Inuyasha's red 2010 Dodge Charger. I'm still in my pj's I may add.

Then I yelled "Inuyasha! Hold on I just got up!"

"We'll move it! We'll be late! Wench!" Inuyasha yelled

"Stop calling me that! I'll be down in 10 minutes!" Then I slammed my window shut

Then my mom ran into my room worried. "What's with the yelling in here?" "Sorry mom. Inuyasha's outside waiting for me to go to the beach with everyone" "Oh ok honey. Just Be careful. Ok?" She smiled I smiled back "Don't worry Mom I will" "I'll make some breakfast for you and Inuyasha before you go" "Thanks Mom" "Your welcome honey" "She smiled and walked downstairs.

I sighed. "I better get ready" I looked in my drawer and pulled out my two piece swimsuit which was a light blue and white. I put it my bag 'I'll put it on at the beach' I thought. Then I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. I went into my batroom to get dressed.

My name's Kagome Hirurashi. I'm a 17 year old girl who's a sophomore at Ferdual Era High. I'm a straight A student. I never get in trouble and I have great friends. That outside is Inuyasha Takashi. He's also 17 and a sophomore but he's the bad boy/troublemaker at Ferdual Era High. He really doesn't get great grades. He usually skips class. He also has great friends too. Which are my friends. And you wouldn't believe that we are best friends. I still remember the day we met. It all started when I was running late for class and it was my day at Ferdual Era High.

*Flashback*

"_Damn I'm gonna be late!" Kagome said _

_Kagome was running to her next class. When she…_

"_Ow!" Kagome said rubbing her head and she was on the ground._

"_You wench! Watch it!" Inuyasha yelled_

"_Excuse me? You're the one who needs to watch it! Baka!" Kagome yelled back_

_Inuyasha was surprised. No one dared called him that or even tried to talk back at him. Inuyasha is the troublemaker of the school. And every boy was afraid of him some girls were too. Plus the fact that he was a half dog demon._

"_What did you say?" Inuyasha said. He was pissed that she called him that but also surprised as well._

_Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "You heard me!" Kagome bent down and picked up her stuff. "Now if you excuse me I must be going" Kagome starts walking away to her first class._

_Inuyasha blinked a few times still on the ground. He was thinking of what just happened. He shook his head and stood up. With his demon speed he caught up with Kagome and grabbed her wrist. Kagome quickly turned around and her chocolate brown eyes met golden amber ones. She blushed a bit when she saw his hand holding her wrist. She shook her head and snapped out of it._

"_What is it?" Kagome asked_

_Inuyasha sighed 'I can't believe I'm about to say this' "Look I'm sorry ok?"_

_Kagome blinked a few times then smiled. "It's ok. It was my fault anyway" Inuyasha blushed a bit when she smiled. 'She looks kinda cute when she smiles. Wait! What the hell? Get it together Inuyasha!' "Ok then" He let's go of her wrist. Kagome looked at him. "So what classes do you have?" Inuyasha blinked a few times. 'She's not like the other girls at this school'_

_Inuyasha was also the bad boy of the school. Which means almost of the girls at the school are attracted to. Inuyasha at the same time liked this but also hated it. It got annoying sometimes._

_Inuyasha snapped out of it when Kagome waved her hand in front of his face. "You ok?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "Uh..yea" Kagome smiled. "Ok so what are your classes?" Inuyasha told her his classes. Inuyasha usually skips most of his classes. "Oh cool you have the same classes as me" she smiled. "Cool I guess" Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh my name's Kagome. What's yours?" Inuyasha looked at her and smirked. "It's Inuyasha" Then the second bell rang. _

"_Crap come on!" Kagome grabbed his hand and started running to their first class. Inuyasha would have skipped class but decided not to this time._

_*_Flashback ends*

Kagome puts on her sunglasses and sighs. "I still wonder how we became best friends.

"_Beep"_

"_Beep"_

"Wench! Hurry it up!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome opens her window and yells "Come in for some breakfast first!"

**Inuyasha's POV**

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I closed the door and locked my car. I walked up to Kagome's front door of her house and knocked on it. A few seconds later Kagome opened the door. I looked at her. She looked really hot. 'Come on perverted puppy! I've been hanging around Miroku way too much' I thought. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said I shake my head. "What?" 'Idiot! What else would it be? Dumbass' I thought. "Breakfast of course. Come on." She walked in I followed her.<p>

"Why hello Inuyasha" Kagome's mother said. I smiled and said "Hello Mrs. H" "So Kagome told me you guys are going to the beach right?" I nodded "Yeah along with Sango, Miroku, Ayame and that flea bag Koga" "Inuyasha! Like I said before I don't like Koga! Ayame loves him! I like someone else! You know that!" Kagome said. Everytime Kagome said that she liked someone else I would always feel something I never felt before. Almost like my heart breaking. But why..? "Keh! Whatever!" Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. I sat next to her.

After we finished eating we thanked Kagome's mom and headed out the door. We got in my car. As Kgaome was buckling up she asked "Is everyone there already?" I looked at her. "No not yet. They'll be there when we get there" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Ok"

Then I started the engine and we started driving to the Four Souls Beach.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1! I hoped you guys liked it! Leave any reviews. And I'll update soon! Peace out! XD No seriously hope you guys really enjoyed it and I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach part:1

**Told you guys I would update soon XD. Well hope you guys liked chapter 1 cause here's the start of chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Beach Part: 1**

**Inuyasha's POV**

When me and Kagome got to the beach we saw that Miroku and Sango were there already. We got out of the car and as we were getting our things the next thing I heard was a

"SLAP"

"Miruko you pervert!" Sango yelled

"But my dearest Sango blame the hand! It's cursed!" Miruko said with a red hand mark on his cheek

"Your life's cursed!" Sango said.

I sighed. "That idiot won't ever learn" Kagome nodded in agreement. "So true" Kagome sighed. Then Sango saw us and ran towards us. She smiled. "Hey guys! You made it!" She hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged back and smiled. "Of course" I walked towards Miruko and punched him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Miruko said rubbing his head that now had a huge lump. I looked at him. "For being a perv." Miruko grined and looked over at Sango and Kagome. "Well it's worth it every time" I rolled my eyes. 'Yep that prev will never learn'

"Hey guys me and Sango are gonna go change!" Kagome said.

"Keh! Whatever!" I said

"Can I come?" Miruko asked

Sango walked up to him then…

"SLAP"

Kagome and I sighed. "He'll never learn at all" We both said in unison.

Miruko now had a redder hand mark on his cheek and sighed. "It was worth asking" Sango rolled her eyes. "Perv!" Then her and Kagome grabbed their bags and left to go change. Then Miruko looked at me and gave me his pervert smile. "So you can't wait to see Kgaome in her swimsuit huh?" He wriggled his eyebrows. I looked at him and tried to hide a blush. Then I punched him "Shut up!" He just laughed. I rolled my eyes. To be honest I actually couldn't wait to see her in a swimsuit. 'Ok I've really have been hanging around him way too much'

**Kagome's POV**

Sango got out and was wearing her two piece orange bikini. "Sango I love that! It's so cute!" Sango smiled. "Thanks. I hope It'll impress Miruko" She blushes. I smiled. "I know it will. It defiantly will." Sango smiled. "Thanks Kagome. You're the greatest best friend ever!" I smiled and laughed. "No prob. Now I'll go change" I went in to get dressed.

Sango and Miruko are two of my friends. I met them in 7th grade. The first time I met Miruko I'm pretty sure you know what happened. Then when I met Sango she looked liked she was always alone so one day me and Miruko went and talked to her. We all became fast friends. But after 8th grade Sango and miruko went to Feudal Era High while I went Scared High. But when I was a Junior in high school I decide I wanted to go to Feudal Era High and my mom let me. I was so happy. Then when I met Inuyasha I introduced them to him. At first they hated him but they've grown to like him.

I got out in my two piece light blue and white bikini. Sango smiled big. "Omg! It's looks so good on you!" I smiled. "Thanks Sango" She smiled. "Your welcome" She grabs her bag. "Come on!" She starts walking to Inuyasha and Miroku. I nodded and grabbed my bag and started walking.

I was walking a bit far from Sango when I heard yep another..

"SLAP"

"What did I do?" Miruko asked with a red hand mark on his cheek. "I can't help it! You look so good in that bikini Sango." Sango blushes a bright red. But then she looked at him still blushing. "Perv" Then she walked off towards the sand and set her blanket down. I walked around the corner. "Miruko can't you not do that for one day?" Miruko looked at me. "Can't help it. Nice swimsuit Kagome" I smiled. "Thanks."

**Inuyasha's POV**

I turned around and saw Kagome in her bikini. I blushed. Her bikini showed off her beautiful curves, her creamy soft skin. She looked so beautiful. 'No! She's just I friend. I doubt she'll be interested anyway'. Kagome walked over to me and tilted her head. "Inuyasha you ok?" I looked at her and tried to hide my blush. "Yeah I'm fine" She smiled. "Ok." Then I smelled a horrible wolf scent. It was that flea bag Koga. 'He better not try anything funny!' I thought.

Kagome and Sango ran to Ayame and hugged her. Miruko I'm sure was really thinking perverted thought then. Me? I just looked away blushing a really bright red. Then that dumb wolf Koga came and hit me. "Hey mutt" Koga said. I growled at him. "What was that flea bag?" He smirked and looked at Kagome. "Kagome looks hot today" I growled and grabbed his shirt. "Don't you lay a finger on Kagome today you puny wolf!" Koga smirked. "I won't you mutt" I smirked and growled again. "You better not." I let him go. Koga smirked and went to Miruko and said hi and everything. I looked back at Kagome. 'Well at least she doesn't like puny wolf. But I wonder who she does like?'

**Normal POV**

"Hey Ayame! You made it!" Kagome said.

Ayame smiles. "Yea Koga had Inuyasha's scent to guide him."

Kagome laughes. "Oh wow. Well come on let's get you dressed and then the boy's can get dressed"

Sango nodded in agreement. "Yea come on" They drag Ayame along.

Miruko sighed and rubs his cheek. Inuyasha looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You really need to learn. Otherwise one day Sango will kill you." Miruko looked at him and lifted up his right hand and pointed at it. "I can't help it! Blame the hand! It's cursed!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. 'He'll never learn. That idiot' Inuyasha thought.

Then Inuyasha caught s familiar scent. Inuyasha shook his head. 'No. It can't be her!' Inuyasha turned around and he was right.

Right there..

Was Inuyasha's ex…

That lying, good for nothing whoe…

It was..

_Kikyo.._

**A cliffy! I'll update soon! I promise! Hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please review! Thank you everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach part: 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update. I'll update every weekend. And I'll post 2 to 4 chapters every weekend. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The Beach part: 2**

**Inuyasha's POV**

'What the fuck is she doing here?' I thought. Miroku then ran up to me changed into his swim trunk and said "Inuyasha do see who I see?" I looked at him and yelled "Of course I do!" I growled and looked back. I hate Kikyo so much.

Me and Kikyo dated for about 2 years. And they were the happiest 2 years of my life. She was so beautiful. With her raven black hair, her curves and just everything about her was amazing. I was even gonna ask her to marry me after high school. But on our 2 year anniversy what I saw changed everything. I went to her house to give my present to her. When I walked into her room I couldn't believe my eyes. Kikyo was kissing Naroku. My arch enemy. I was so pissed off. I asked her how long it was going on for. She finally confessed she was cheating on me for over a year now. I so mad I nearly killed her and Naroku. We broke up but she didn't seem to care. From that day I told myself to never fall in love again. But that's when Kagome came into my life. She made me feel so special and happy. Even though I never show it. Kagome helped me with my break up with Kikyo. She helped me feel that being a half demon isn't a bad thing. While that Kikyo made me feel like crap sometimes about being a half demon. Now look the women I love is my best friend. I won't let anyone hurt her.

Then I saw Kikyo running towards me. 'Oh shit. God kill me now' I thought. When Kikyo ran to me she said "Hi Inu-baby" She smiled. I looked at her and smirked. "What do you want?" Kikyo hugged me and looked at me and said "Honey let's get back together. It'll be like old times again" I pushed her gently. "No way in hell I'm getting back together with you!" She pouted. "Why not baby?" I glared at her. "Look! Don't call me honey, baby whatever ok? I will never get back together with you!" Just then Kagome, Sango and Ayame came.

**Kagome's POV**

When me, Sango and Ayame got back I saw Inuyasha yelling. Then I saw Kikyo. 'Damn! Not that whore!' I thought. Kikyo better not be here to hurt Inuyasha again. Sango and Ayame looked at me worried. They also knew what happened about Kikyo. But what everyone doesn't know is that Kikyo is my half sister..

When our parents got divorced Kikyo's dad took her and moved out. And of course my mom took me and Sota, my little brother. Kikyo is only like a year older than me. That happened over 5 years ago. And I never saw Kikyo or my dead beat step dad again. Untill I moved to this school. I saw Inuyasha was dating Kikyo. Kikyo didn't recognize me at first. Thank god she didn't. About a month after I came there Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up because of the whole sition. Inuyasha came to me for help and comfort. I didn't have the guts to tell him that Kikyo was my half sister.

So what it looked like years Inuyasha finally had Kikyo leave. She looked pissed off but we didn't care. I walked up to Inuyasha and asked. "You'll be ok Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down at me and smiled slightly. "I'll be fine Kagome." I smiled and noticed he was in his swim trunks. I blushed when I looked at his muscular chest. I knew he was ribed but not this much. He was tan and had a six pack. I blushed even more when Inuyasha snapped me out of it. "Kagome? Wench? Hello? You there?" I looked at him and smiled trying to hide my red face. "I-I'm fine. C-Come on let's go swim." I started walking.

If Inuyasha knew I've fallen in love with him. Yes. Me, Kagome, a straight A student, Falling in Love with the school's bad boy/Troublemaker..

**Inuyasha's POV**

If only Kagome knew I love her with all my heart. I, Inuyasha, the bad boy/troublemaker of Ferdual Era High has fallin for a straight A student like Kagome..Keh! Who cares. I will make Kagome mine…

**Normal POV**

Then everyone headed staright into the water. Everyone was smiling laughing and as usaly Miruko had a red hand mark on his face and a blushing Sango. Then Inuyasha picked up Kagome.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome said while blushing.

Inuyasha smirked and whispered huskily in her ear. "Why just getting a closer look at the most beautiful girl I've seen"

That made Kagome face a dark shade of red. Inuyasha chuckled and dropped her in the water. Then he started laughing. Kagome glared at him.

"Your gonna get it! Come here!" Kagome said laughing.

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting in the water. They were splashing, diving, and Inuyasha picked her up and dropped her in the water a few times again. Everyone was having an awesome day. Finally it was time to go. Everyone got changed and said their goodbye's. Inuyasha and Kagome got into his car and started driving home.

They talked about what happened today. They laughed and smiled. Inuyasha always loved to see Kagome happy. And the same with Kagome with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha drove in front of her house and walked to her front door with her. Kagome faced inuyasha and smiled. "I had fun today Inuyasha" He smiled. "Me too" The Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome. Kagome backed up unstill she was leaning against the door. Inuyasha then put his hands on either side of her head. "Inu..Yasha.." Kagome said. She was blushing so hard. "Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered. Then Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome.

Kagome was shocked. Her eyes were wide open. But after a moment she kissed back and closed her eyes. His lips were so soft. So were her's. Then Inuyasha licked and softly nipped at her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and let his tounge slip in. There toungues meet each others. Then Inuyasha started sucking Kagome's tougne. Kagome moaned softly. After what it seemed like forever they had to pull away for air. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed.

Inuyasha looked at her and said something that made her gasp.

Inuyasha said..

_Kagome I love you.._

**Cliffy! What will Kagome's reaction be? Find out next time on **

**Falling In Love With The School's Bad Boy/Troublemaker! Peace out XD**


End file.
